Finding Out Who You Are--Hiatus
by lifeishard2000
Summary: Caitlin Snow is really Caitlin Fitz. When she was a baby Caitlin was taken from her nursery and to another Earth and the past. What happens when she finds out who she is and where she came from? Can she save her family? Sorry if characters seem OOC I really tried. On temporary Hiatus. May need to be picked up because I am so focused on school and other fics.
1. Chapter 1

Set season 2ish of Flash and Season 3ish of Agents of SHIELD. Extremely Au. This is Spanish because I'm lazy. An OC died instead of Lincoln 'cause I don't want him to.

Couples are as follows:

Fitzsimmons

Philanda

Staticquake

ElenaXMack

Huntingbird

RonnieXCaitlin

Westallen

Caitlin heard her alarm go off as she groaned and rolled over. Ronnie cracked open one of his eyes and smiled at his wife.

"Come on Cait. It's time for work," he said sitting up.

"We didn't do much sleeping last night," Caitlin said with a groggy smirk. Ronnie laughed and kissed her shoulder blade.

"Now who's fault was that?" he asked.

"You were taunting me." she stated.

"How was I taunting you?" Ronnie asked with a chuckle. Caitlin smiled and softly hit him with a pillow. She stood up and smiled walking towards the bathroom.

"Are you joining me?" Caitlin asked as she stopped at the door. Ronnie smiled and followed her in.

Jemma was curled up on the couch when Leo walked in. There were tears tracks on her face as she leaned up against the headrest. Leo immediately ran to his wife's side. They had gotten married a few years prior without anyone put the original team's knowledge.

"Jemma what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I went into Caitlin's room and she was gone." Jemma hiccuped.

"What?!" he asked in alarm.

"Director Coulson is looking into it but what if she's gone Leo?" she asked.

"We will find our daughter. Alright, Jemma Fitz?" Leo said with a fire in his eyes. Whoever took their daughter was going to pay dearly.

"I hope so," Jemma said as Leo sat next to her and pulled her close. Jemma buried her head in the crook of his neck and breathed him in.

Coulson sat at his desk looking over the video footage as May walked in.

"Find anything?" she asked.

"Nothing. How can a baby just vanish in a building full of agents?" he asked.

"I don't know. Did you get Daisy to take a look?" May asked.

"Yeah, she said that the footage hasn't been scrubbed." Coulson said, "How are the Fitz's?"

"Trying to be strong." she said.

"The only thing I can find are these energy signatures that don't make any sense." he said.

"Let me see," May said. Coulson moved so that she could see the screen. May pulled up another tab and looked through the archives until she came across something that gave off an identical energy signature. Coulson read through the file.

"Crap." he muttered.

Lincoln and Daisy were laying on her bed. Lincoln had is arms wrapped around her. Daisy smiled.

"I'm glad that your here." she said.

"I'm glad you convinced me to stay," he said. Daisy sat up and smiled wider.

"Well if that didn't work I was gonna tie you to a chair," she said. Lincoln chuckled.

"I don't doubt you would." he said.

"I love you," Daisy said.

"I love you too," Lincoln said he softly pulled her into a kiss.

"Thank you for making me a real hero." he said.

"You already were." she said, "You just needed to believe it."

"I'm so sorry Daisy," Lincoln said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For ever thinking that I could leave you behind." he said.

"It's okay, you didn't," Daisy said. Lincoln smiled and took her hand.

"You are the love of my life." he said.

"And you're the love of mine," Daisy said.

Elena was sat with Mack in the kitchen playing a game.

"Are you ever going to ask me out?" she asked.

"Why can't you ask me out?" Mack asked.

"I wouldn't want to hurt your ego turtle-man," Elena said. Mack smirked slightly.

"Not scared are you?" Mack asked.

"Please," Elena said.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked.

"Okay." she said.

"Okay," Mack repeated.

"Where would we go?" Elena asked.

"Somewhere nice," he said. Elena smiled slightly.

"I win again." she stated.

"That's the third time in a row," Mack said. Elena grinned.

Hunter and Bobbi sat on the plane on their way back from a mission.

"That went well," Hunter said.

"What part of that went well?" Bobbi asked.

"I'm just trying to be optimistic Bob." he said.

"Well don't." she said.

"Okay sorry," Hunter said.

"When we get back there is something I need to tell you," Bobbi said after a minute.

"Why can't you tell me now?" he asked.

"It would be easier to show you," she said. Hunter nodded in confusion.

Barry sat at the breakfast table as Iris walked in.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I've been better," Iris said sitting down at the table.

"Sorry," Barry said.

"You've been saying that to me a lot lately Barr," Iris said.

"I am really sorry." he said.

"Stop. You didn't do anything," she said.

"No, but I'm sorry Eddie died," Barry said.

"Me too." Iris said, "I'll be fine I just need a little more time."

"Well if you need my I'm always here." he said.

"I know," Iris said. Barry kissed her on the top of the head and then ran off to Star Labs.

Caitlin picked up a baby blanket that had her name embroidered on it. She sighed softly setting it down.

"You coming?" Ronnie asked poking his head in the room. Caitlin smiled.

"On my way," she said walking over to him. Ronnie looped his hand around her waist and they walked to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

When the plane touched down with Bobbi and Hunter, Coulson called a meeting with them, May, Daisy, Lincoln, Mack, Elena, Jemma, and Leo. They all filed into Coulson's office and sat down around the table.

"We found out what happened to Caitlin." he announced.

"Something happened to Caitlin?" Hunter asked.

"She was pulled through a portal into another dimension and very possibly the past," Coulson said pulling up the device.

"How did that happen?" Leo asked.

"The nursery used to be where we kept this kind of stuff but I thought we cleared it all out. I guess I was wrong," he explained.

"We put our daughter in there and you didn't double check?!" Jemma yelled enraged.

"We triple checked but I guess something must have slipped our radar," Coulson said.

"It's more of a kind of dust than it is an object. We believe that some of it got on Caitlin and her blanket somehow," May explained.

"How do we get her back?" Daisy asked.

"We have something similar to the dust but it works differently," Coulson said.

"How differently?" Bobbi asked.

"Where as the dust you can travel through the dimensions and time with this device you can only go through dimensions," Coulson said.

"Is that a huge problem?" Lincoln asked.

"Leo and Jemma have to be prepared for the possibility that your baby girl might not be a baby anymore." he said.

"And if she isn't?" Hunter asked.

"She might not want to come with us," May said. Silent nods all around and Leo grabbed Jemma's hand giving it a slight squeeze.

"What do we need to do?" Leo asked with determination.

"Get the device back. Ward took it when they attacked The Fridge but he doesn't know what it does. It was never put in the files. I know because May and I were called into pick it up when we were partners." Coulson explained.

"Then let's get it back." Jemma declared.

"I'll get to working on a location." Daisy offered.

"Everyone will." Coulson agreed. They all started working on figuring it out. Hunter pulled Bobbi into the hall.

"What did you want to show me?" he asked.

"Later this is more important." she said.

"Come on Bob. You obviously want to tell me something." Hunter said.

"Later, I promise," Bobbi said kissing him on the lips and heading back into Coulson's office. Hunter soon followed.

Caitlin sat at the computer typing something in.

"You seem pretty out of it Caitlin," Cisco observed. She looked up and smiled.

"These are the days I start thinking about my parents," Caitlin said.

"I forget that you were adopted sometimes." he said.

"I was found on the side of a highway," she said. Cisco put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Well whoever your parents were they made a grave mistake giving you up," he said. Caitlin smiled at her friend.

"Thanks, Cisco," she said. Barry walked in the room.

"I found a way to make sure Jay isn't lying. If he really is from another universe than he'll give off a distinct energy wave," he announced.

"I'll get right on it," Cisco said standing up.

"Thank you," Barry said. He nodded and went to his workshop.

"I'll call you when it's done!" Cisco yelled back to them. Ronnie sat down next to Caitlin after Barry left.

"Hey Cait." he said.

"Hey Ronnie." she smiled.

"What was that with the blanket this morning?" Ronnie asked.

"Nothing I just was thinking about my biological parents," Caitlin said.

"Do you want to find them?" he asked.

"Maybe." she said.

"Than we will," Ronnie said softly pushing her hair behind her ear.

A few hours later Cisco called everyone to the cortex.

"I put this in the system so it will scan everyone in the room." he said.

"Why?" Barry asked.

"So that we can compare the energy signatures," Cisco explained. He started up the program and within a few minutes, it was finished.

"This is interesting." Cisco said.

"Is Jay not from another universe?" Caitlin asked.

"No he is, but so are you." he said turning the monitor around so everyone could see.

"What?" she asked as her lungs seemed to contract. Ronnie quickly ran to support her as her knees grew weak.

"How is that possible?" Barry asked.

"There are some objects in other universes that can make dimension travel possible," Jay said.

"All I had was a baby blanket," Caitlin said.

"Sometimes they come in dust or liquid form." he clarified.

"I'm from another universe?" she asked rhetorically. Ronnie wrapped his arms tighter around Caitlin.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," she muttered. Iris and Joe walked into the room followed closely by Stein.

"Is everyone okay?" Iris asked. Caitlin broke out of Ronnie's arms and walked out. Ronnie started to go after her but Cisco stopped him.

"Let her work through it for a minute," Barry said. Ronnie nodded and sat down.

"Work out what?" Iris asked. Cisco quickly explained and Ronnie walked to find Caitlin.

"I'm confused," Joe said.

"So are we," Barry said.

Caitlin sat outside on a bench Ronnie sat down next to her.

"I don't even know where I came from or if my parents chose to give me up." she said.

"They didn't." he said.

"How do you know that?" Caitlin asked.

"That blanket that you were found in was made by hand. Only someone who truly loved their child would take the time to do that." Ronnie said.

"Do you think they're looking for me?" she asked.

"With every inch of their beings." he said.

"What do you think they're like?" Caitlin asked.

"Smart obviously. Look just like you. Kind. Absolutely amazing." Ronnie said.

"Thanks, Ronnie." she said smiling.

"Anytime Cait." he said.

The SHIELD team continued trying to figure out what happened to the object. Suddenly Daisy got a ping.

"It was recovered and is in our basement." she said.

"Really?" Jemma asked.

"Yes, sometimes the universe doesn't hate us," Daisy said.

"Let's get it and find our daughter," Leo said.

"I'll get it, everyone else, get ready to go," Coulson instructed everyone nodded. Bobbi and Hunter walked back to their room.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked. Bobbi sighed and set a picture frame on the bed. Hunter's eyes grew and he looked at her with a big stupid grin. Bobbi visibly relaxed and smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

The SHIELD team all gathered together ready to go.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Hunter asked skeptically.

"Completely." Coulson said. Daisy grabbed Lincoln's hand and he smiled slightly. There was a flash of light and everyone in the room disappeared.

Caitlin and Ronnie were still sitting on the bench talking.

"Do you think there is any chance of me meeting my parents?" she asked.

"The world works in mysterious ways." he said. Caitlin smiled and kissed him.

"Uh, guys we have another problem." Barry said running out. Caitlin and Ronnie ran back in to find the SHIELD team passed out on the floor.

"According to the energy signatures they come from the same universe as Caitlin." Cisco said. Caitlin stared at everyone unconscious on the ground as two in particular caught her eyes.

"We should do DNA tests." Stein said.

"I'll get the samples and put them in the particle accelerator." Barry said. He did it in a matter of minutes and ran the DNA through the system.

"Two of them are a match for Caitlin. They're your parents." Barry announced. Caitlin felt like she couldn't breathe and ran out of the room. She found herself stumbling into the particle accelerator. Caitlin sat down on the steps. A few minutes later Ronnie showed up and wrapped his arms around a shell shocked Caitlin.

"Maybe they finally found a way to get to you." he whispered to her.

"What do I say?" she asked.

"I don't know but maybe they don't know either." Ronnie said, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yeah." Caitlin nodded. They both stood up and Ronnie called the one that had Leo in it.

"What is this? Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Caitlin." she said breathing again as she looked at her apparently British dad.

"You were a month old a few hours ago." Leo said.

"I've been missing a few hours?" Caitlin asked.

"If you were missing any longer than that I wouldn't be able to live with myself." he said. Caitlin opened the doors and Leo ran out and hugged his baby girl. Tears started running down both of their faces.

"I am just gonna leave you two alone." Ronnie said.

"Don't you dare." Caitlin said turning around and grabbing his wrist.

"Who's this?" Leo asked with a face that said he just remembered they weren't alone.

"This is my husband Ronnie." she said.

"That makes you my father-in-law...bit weird." he said. Caitlin elbowed him. Ronnie gave her a confused look.

"Leo Fitz." Leo said.

"Ronnie Raymond." Ronnie said. They shook hands.

"I know I'm Caitlin Raymond now but I was Caitlin Fitz?" she asked.

"Yeah, Caitlin was Jemma...your mothers choice." Fitz said.

"Oh I almost forgot." Caitlin said walking over to the controls and bringing up Jemma's. She opened the door and Jemma stepped out.

"Sorry about the precautions. We've been burned before." Ronnie said whispering no pun intended in Caitlin's ear. She rolled her eyes and smiled at her mom.

"So apparently I am your daughter." Caitlin said. Jemma's eyes lit up and she pulled Caitlin into a hug.

"I am so glad you're okay. Everyone else will be too." she said pulling away.

"Who is everyone else?" Caitlin asked.

"Close friends. Really our family." Jemma said.

"Coulson and May are like mum and dad. Daisy is like a sister, Mack is a brother, Bobbi is like Jemma's sister, Hunter is kind of like my brother, Elena is a friend, and Lincoln is Daisy's boyfriend. He's great but he isn't really close to anyone but Daisy. Don't tell them I said that. Especially not May." Fitz said.

"I'm just going to let everyone out so that we can talk." Caitlin said walking over to the wall. After a few minutes everyone was out and everything was explained.

"Caitlin and Ronnie you are needed in the cortex." Cisco said over the PA. They both started walking towards the cortex and everyone soon followed. When they all got there Barry was whizzing around looking at files.

"Barry!" Caitlin yelled and he stopped.

"Sorry Caitlin." he said.

"Can you do the physical on the new people please Doctor Raymond?" Cisco said.

"Since when do you call me doctor Raymond?" Caitlin asked.

"It sounds official in front of your parents." he said, "This is a workplace."

"Do we get paid?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm working on it." Barry said.

"Sure." Cisco said.

"Like Cisco is working on security." Iris said.

"You don't work here." Barry said.

"And I take offense." Cisco said.

"I have to get to work so you guys have fun." Joe said leaving.

"Back on track please." Stein said.

"Can I just check to see if the interdemensional travel did any harm?" Caitlin asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Bobbi should go first." Hunter blurted out. Everyone looked at him. Bobbi whispered something in his ear.

"Well I know that but I just think it would still be a good idea." Hunter said.

"Why?" Bobbi asked.

"I will shout it if it would so please you." he said.

"Go ahead." she said.

"You are going to regret this." Hunter said.

"Try me." Bobbi said.

"Pregnant woman should not travel between dimensions it could hurt the baby!" he yelled.

"You're pregnant?" the rest of the team shouted. Hunter smirked slightly.

"Fine, yeah I'm pregnant." Bobbi said.

"Just to be sure it's this idiots right?" Daisy said pointing to Hunter. He gave her a mock offense look.

"Yes." she groaned.

"Okay than Bobbi first." Caitlin agreed. Ten minutes later she walked out with a report.

"Bobbi's fine and so is the baby." she announced.

"Baby." Hunter echoed in excitement. Bobbi smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Alright who next?" Caitlin asked.

"I think it should be Daisy. She was already not one hundred percent when we brought her here." Jemma said.

"Hive was a month ago." Daisy said.

"And you still have some trouble with things." Lincoln said.

"Okay fine but only because I know you guys won't back down." she said. After they went through everyone Caitlin sat down with her parents to get to know each other. Ronnie sat behind her and the rest of both teams were talking to each other in the corner. They stayed up all night talking.


	4. Not A Chapter

**Okay so this isn't going to make much sense. It probably won't make any sense. So I had an idea somehow Ward survived as Ward not HIVE. I prefer Ward anyway. Ward survived and he's going to end up coming to the Flash's universe. HIVE still happened but Ward somehow came back. The main protagonist is going to be Ward I think with probably some Zoom. Oh little fix from last chapter Leo is Scottish not British.**

 **So here is my current predicament in the long run I know what I want to do with this but there are a few spotty details.**

 **I never gave them an exit root**

 **I need extra villains for breechers**

 **Should I bring Harry in?**

 **I am caught up on Agents of SHIELD and gotta say I'm a little ticked.(Okay that's not a spotty detail I just wanted to let everyone know)**

 **Caught up on Flash too. Put the damn necklace on faster you idiot(Kidding love you) but seriously.**

 **Okay, I'm done. Tell me what breechers I should bring in also tell me if I should bring in any characters I haven't yet(from either show)**


End file.
